dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breach: The Best
Breach: The Best is a roleplay collaboration by Paradise Paradox and Lau Nightwing. The fan fiction follows Earth after a time of peace, which has been disrupted by a powerful enemy and his army. Who will be the Earth's savior? If Preach and Brocc aren't enough, then Breach will be! Characters Preach (18, physically 16 due to Time Void) - controlled By Paradise Paradox Brocc (52) - controlled by Lau Nightwing Breach (born) - controlled by Paradise Paradox and Lau Nightwing Crieb (70) - controlled by Paradise Paradox Kimmi (18 physically 16 due to Time Void) - controlled by Paradise Paradox Dende (26) - controlled by Paradise Paradox and Lau Nightwing Popo (Centuries old) - controlled by Paradise Paradox and Lau Nightwing Being (Unknown age) - controlled by Paradise Paradox and Lau Nightwing These are characters as of now. More will be added later. Kale (17, physically 15 due to Time Void and death) - controlled by Paradise Paradox THIS IS A NON ENTRY ROLEPLAY! ONLY PARADISE PARADOX AND LAU NIGHTWING MAY EDIT THIS ROLEPLAY!!! Story Chapter 1: The Enemy is Near The Earth has been at peace for many years. There has been no threat to the planet. But a threat is out there in the universe, and it is getting closer by the day....... Popo: ....Dende..... Do you feel that power as well? Dende: *Nods* It feels so strong..... One of the strongest power levels I've ever felt......... We're in trouble! It's headed here! Popo: How long do we have? Dende: Days....... Popo: We have to warn Goku *worried* Dende: We can't warn them, I think he's fighting at the moment. Popo:*remembering* There is one, there was those kids who came here ages ago. Dende: I can't remember their names. East City, Preach's House Preach:*sitting down* It's a good thing we bought this place. Kimmi: I know. More space here. We need to keep this clean. Preach: Wonder what Kale is doing. Kimmi:*noticing the power level* I can feel that. Preach: So can I. *taking steps towards the power* Kimmi: Goku's not on the planet, we better get ready. In an area full of ice and snow, a strong blizzard pours down on the area Brocc: *Walking along the snow with a hooded coat, covering face* .... *Stops* .........I'm guessing I'll have to cut my training short..... Because that power I'm feeling..........It's just enormous! *Flies off* Flying Northwards, Preach and Kimmi land down, just near Central City. Preach: They have days before they get here, so we need to train for this! Kimmi: Can't you stop them? Preach: I can use Instantaneous Movement, but I wouldn't be able to kill him. *sensing more power levels* I can even sense a whole navy. Kimmi:*confused* How did we miss this? Preach: It was in the Southern Galaxy. They must be the remnants of Cooler, he was situated in the Southern Galaxy. I could try disguising myself in their ship, but that'll fail. Brocc: *Flying through the snow as a Super Saiyan, breaking apart the ice* This enemy feels powerful.... This should be fun! *Flies even faster* Preach:*sensing even more people* An infantry of them are heading here already. A ship the shape of Coolers heads down. Kimmi: Get ready. Brocc: *Talking to self* I'm not sure if they're stronger than me.... But there are so much of them...... I can't do this alone* Being: *Sitting on a throne, cannot be seen due to the darkness in the ship* How long do we have? Pilot: A few days. Being: Good....Good... The ship near Central City has landed. The hatch opens. Preach: Get ready to fight. Brocc: *Flying towards Central City then decides to go back base* Can't let any of my cards out yet. *Lands a bit far away from the ship* It's huge........ *Waits* Preach can sense a power level coming closer. Preach: There's another person coming to help. Kimmi: So, let's fight them. Soldiers run towards the area and look at the two. Soldier 1 measures Preach's power level. Soldier 1: Five. -spits on the floor- Weak. Soldier 2:*aims ki blast at them* Take this! *fires of ki blast at the two* Preach redirects it back at them, killing the two soldiers. Brocc: They're already coming? *Jumps off a building and steps on a soldier's head, killing him* Hehe! *Thoughts: Remember, keep your power level at a low, can't show everything yet.* Soldier 3: Hah! *Fires a blast* Brocc: *Gets hit but is unaffected* Pathetic. *Blasts soldier's head, disintegrating it* Multiple Soldiers: *Start heading towards Brocc* Brocc: Whoa! Didn't want to fight that many right now! But whatever! *Starts fighting them* Soldier 4: Don't let them beat us like that! Soldier 4 tries to send a punch towards Kimmi, but she dodges it and knocks him in the head. Kimmi: Easily defaced. Preach:*looking at most of the soldiers* Looks like I can use this move. *runs to Soldier 5 and grabs him* 1. *he then kicks him to the sky**runs to Soldier 6 and Soldier 7 and throws them in the air* 2,3. *looks to Soldier 8 and uses Spring Blast and sends him flying* 4. *flying into the sky he'd then kick each soldiers once in rapid succession. Brocc: .....Seems I'm not alone.... HUAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Uses a Super Shield Wave to blow many soldiers away* Too easy! A finger beam passes by and hits Brocc Brocc: Gah! *Pupils go white, passes out* Being: *Wearing a robe with a hood that covers whole body* Now for the rest of them..... *Teleports to Preach and Kimmi* Preach:*looks at him* You must be strong. *to Kimmi* Go fight the other soldiers. Kimmi quickly heads off. Being: You look strong. The Being sends a punch to Preach, but he dodges it using Instantaneous Movement. They both start to clash blows at each other and Preach sends him at the ground. Preach: Stand up, I know I didn't kill you. Brocc: *blinks then gets up* Ugh, what the heck was that? It came out of nowhere! Being: Good guess. Brocc: *Teleports in between Preach and the being* It was YOU that sent that attack to me, wasn't it?! Time to pay! *Charges power* Being: You people are quite strong.... Not nearly strong enough to defeat me, of course, but still strong. Brocc: *Grins* Who said I was at full power? Being: Huh? Brocc: HAH! *Goes Super Saiyan* Come on bastard! Being: Hmm.... Preach:*looking at Brocc* You're a Saiyan? Looks like I better back off from this one. Brocc: *Grins* Being: Interesting.... Brocc: Are we gonna fight or what?! Being:*raising his power* Master Crieb will love you. *sending a punch to Brocc* Brocc: Holds fist* So you're NOT the boss? This will be interesting. *Flings Being away* Being:*gaining some balance in the air* Nice technique. But not good enough. *charges up a pink energy wave* Steam Turret! *fires of many of these at Brocc* Preach: This fight looks cool. Brocc: *Uses a Super Shield* That was close. *Shield getting shot at* Uh hey, man, can you stop shooting at my shield? It won't do any good! *Grins* Being: Fine then. *goes flying to the ground facing it* Take a shock wave! *punching the floor* Hah! *a gigantic shock wave is made* Brocc: *stops using shield* Whoa! *pushed back far due to ground moving and breaking violently* *Flies up to the ground* This ends now! *Puts hand to side and blast starts spinning in hand* Spiraling Blast! *Fires it down at the being* Being: That's coming way too fast! *gets hits by the attack and is killed* Chapter 2: Learning the Fusion Preach: Nice fight. Brocc: *Goes to base form* That was too easy.... *Disappointed* Soldier 5: He killed the captain! Retreat! The soldiers start leaving in their ship Soldier 6: Don't worry, Master Crieb will make you kneel. *leaves in ship* Brocc: GO ON BRING MASTER CRAB OR WHATEVER! I'LL DESTROY HIM!!!! *Starts floating off* Preach:*chasing after him* Wait. Those guys will be back. Don't you want to do something to stop them? Brocc: *Still floating slow* I can stop them. If that's their second-in-command, then the boss shouldn't be too strong. Now, I have to go. Preach: I doubt that's even their second in command. They called him a Captain, doesn't look like it. *going Super Saiyan* You can feel his power as well can't you. It's seems to be much stronger than you think. Brocc: *Shocked* No way..... *Grins* You're a Saiyan! We can easily crush those fools then! Preach:*putting his index up* Not quite. I'm actually Half Saiyan. Brocc: Saiyan, nonetheless. The name's Brocc. And you're saying that we can't beat this army??? I say we can. Preach: So do I. But I don't have an idea. Brocc: What idea is there? We'll just charge in there! Preach:*feeling the power level again* It's harder than you think. We have like three days before they come back. Dende:*in Preach's and Brocc's mind* You may want to come to the Lookout you two. I have an idea. Brocc: Huh? Who are you??? Dende: It's me Dende. I'm the one who let you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with your fight against Goku. Preach: Oh it's you. You let Kale in that place. *to Brocc* You fought my uncle? Brocc: Yeah.... I don't feel like explaining everything...... Dende: I have an idea. Just come to the lookout. Kimmi comes back to them. Kimmi: I heard something from Dende. *looking at Brocc* Preach: Oh. This is my wife Kimmi. And I'm Preach. You? Brocc: Told you my name already, hehe. But the name's Brocc. Preach: We better go. *flying off* Kimmi: Nice meeting you man. *flies off* Brocc: .....See ya later then er um....... *Instant Transmissions away* They all land at Dende's Lookout. Dende:*walking to them* Brocc. Preach. Kimmi. Good. You're both here. Kimmi: What's the notice here? Dende: As you know, Goku is not here. Neither is everyone else. So you are our only hope. *looking at Brocc* Remember that technique that Goten and Trunks used to fuse their bodies? Brocc: *Tsk* Yeah... What of it??? Dende: Well. You and Preach are going to have to learn that dance. Preach: *confused* A dance? Brocc: Well when you use this dance, the two individuals become one being, and their power shoots up exponentially. Preach: I see. Kimmi: So what do I do? Dende: You assist them. In the fight against Crieb. Preach: All I know is he must be part of Cooler's Side. Dende: Not exactly. Originally, he was part of the Cold side of things. Crieb was heavy on taking Earth. Kimmi: Why? Dende: He was after a man who exterminated his race, this happened 678 billion years ago. He hid here for a while, but Crieb was the last of his race, after his mother gave birth to him. His family was able to survive for a long time. Wanting to take Earth, Cold had said no and kicked him out. But this didn't stop him. He then went ahead and created his own armada. *worried* With Cold's Family out of the way, he can now try to destroy the planet. Brocc: Damn him.... Not on my watch! I'll do whatever I can to protect Earth.... Even if it means..... Fusing.... Preach: Alright then. Dende: We'll do it here. Mr Popo brings out two model people. They both do the dance and fuse. Then they defuse. And the cycle restarts. Preach: That looks hard. Brocc: I've seen it done a few times before this. I think I can pull it of..... *Looks over at Preach* Can you??? Preach: Alright. *looks at the two models* Hmm. *moves in a line horizontal to Brocc* Brocc: *Moves arm to side* Fuuuuuuuuu Preach: *moves arm to side* Fuuuuuuuuu Brocc: *Moves arms around* Sionnnnnnnnnnnn Preach:*moves arms around* sion! Brocc: *Moves body and points fingers out* Ha! Preach:*moves body and points fingers, connecting with Brooc's* HA! They both fuse and appear as Breach. Popo: Ah! It worked! Dende: ....No..... Not quite...... The same thing that happened to Gotenks happened to them. Breach: *Wearing fusion outfit, has red pads, white pants, and green sash and shoe wraps* Uh..... *Is very fat* Hey! Why am I so fat?! Dende: Well.... Either Preach or Brocc messed up on the fusion. Breach: Ugh.... How long is this thing??? Dende: 30 minutes. Breach: GYUAH! 30 MINUTES LIKE THIS?!?! Dende: Just relax. It doesn't usually happen the first time, it takes practice! 30 minutes later Brocc: That was the worst thing that ever happened to me in my life..... Preach: Alright. We need to try this again. Kimmi: *sensing the power* He's coming. Preach: *moves arm to side*Fuuuuuu Brocc: Not again..... *Moves arms to side* Fuuuuuu...... Sion............ Ha! *Points fingers out to Preach as they fuse* Dende: They're doing it?! Breach: *Same outfit, but this time, is skinny and old* Ugh.... *Can barely move* Popo: ...Guess not...... Breach: *Makes one step* Ughhhhhh I think I'm gonna break in twoooooooooooooooooo! 30 minutes later Brocc: *Faces back to everyone and crosses arms* I'm never doing that again..... Preach:*looking to Brocc* We have to. If we don't, the world will be destroyed. We have at least three days to do this. Brocc: *Turns around* Dammit no! I'd rather be separated! The fusion went horribly! We're weaker fused anyway, what's the point??? Dende: You guys just need to practice more. If you guys fuse, you'll be infinitely stronger! You have to try harder! Brocc: *Clenches fist* Darn it... Chapter 3: Breach is Born Preach and Brocc would move placing from each other, attempting the fusion a 3rd time. In Crieb's Ship Crieb:*sitting on his throne* Time to destroy Earth! Soldier runs inside. Soldier 7: Lord Crieb, the Captain has been killed! Crieb: He was worthless anyway. Soldier 7: Should we kill the other soldiers for failure? Crieb:*angry* Do you think I am King Cold who kills his men for failure? I keep them, I will not tarnish what I have built upon. At Dende's Lookout Preach: Fuuuu!*moves arm to the side* Brocc: Fuuuuu...... Sion........ HA! Preach and Brocc are covered in a huge blue light that covers the entire Lookout Dende: They must be doing it now! The light is now clear. Breach is seen, but it muscular and power is enormous Breach: *Flexes* YEAH! This is more like it! Kimmi: *looking at Breach* Wow. He looks strong. Mr.Popo: He doesn't seem as cocky or troublesome as most fusions. Breach: It's time to kill that Crieb guy! But, I need to think of a strategy. For all I know. I don't think he's released his power. Dende: Also, since you both can go Super Saiyan, keep in mind that your time decreases as you transform. So try not to let Crieb go if you ever decide to go Super Saiyan 2 or 3. Breach: *Throws jabs in the air* Hmm.... *Stops punching* Alright. No transforming unless I absolutely have to. Got it. *Grins* Wow! This power is amazing! Hehehehehehe! Kimmi: Also. It's best that you practice day and day. So there isn't any problems in 2 days. Breach: I'll be okay. *Flies off, giving off a powerful wind that blows everyone and everything on the Lookout* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Disappears from sight* In a wasteland Breach: Hm.... Time to practice then. Kale lands in front of them. Kale: Okay you two. *throws of a simulated enemy* The enemy is Gogeta. Breach: So another fusion. My Half Uncle and my Half Life Long Friend. *laughs* Gogeta(simulated): *quickly sending a punch* Take this! Breach: *Throws own punch, it collides with Gogeta's* He's strong, this will be fun *Grins* Gogeta: *Fires a Big Bang Attack* Breach: Oh no! A large smoke cloud is made from the blast Gogeta: Too easy. Breach: *Appears behind Gogeta and knocks him behind his head* Instant Transmission. Now..... *Charges a Super Kamehameha* HAH! *Fires it* Gogeta: *Fires his own Supe Kamehameha, making a collision, causing a huge explosion* Breach: Hm........... *Thinks* I got something. *Charges a Spiraling Blast* Spiraling *Teleports next to Gogeta* Gogeta: Oh no! Breach: HAAAAAAAAA! *Fires it point blank range* Gogeta quickly uses Instant Transmission to dodge the attack. Breach: This is interesting.*putting his finger round the floor* Gogeta:*looking* What are you doing? Breach: Look down. Gogeta:*notices a yellow blast on the ground* Oh...*the blast is sent flying into the air with Gogeta* Gogeta implodes. Breach defuses. Brocc: HAHA that power!!! Preach*sighs* Such work doing this. I'm sure we can win. We just need to train more. Chapter 4: The Rags It is now the day when Crieb should be landing. In Crieb's Ship. A man walks towards him. Soldier: Lord Crieb, the Rags have been sent to Earth as you've asked. Crieb: Good. In a small ship, it'd be full of three people. Cortix: We should be landing on Earth. The person who killed that foolish Captain was a Saiyan. Blixil:*shocked* Wait what? So some are still alive. Vetuck:*annoyed* You stupid girl. Didn't Crieb tell you this? Blixil:*looks at Vetuck* No need to call me stupid though! Cortix: You two, be quiet. The fight we're going to have is going to be epic. In The Wastelands. Preach, Brocc, Kimmi and Kale wait for the fighters. Brocc: *Crossing arms, crouching and closing eyes* Preach:*sensing the power level* It's not him that's coming. The Ship lands, The Rags quickly leave out the ship. Cortix:*looking at them* We are the group known as the Rags. We will fight you and it will be epic! *emitting out his power* Preach: I've got this one. *rushing to Cortix* Brocc: *Eyes open, still crossing arms and crouching and looks at Vetuck* You gonna make a move or what??? Vetuck:*smiling* Aren't you gonna make a move? *wiggling his Rava tail* Preach:*firing energy blasts at Cortix* Ha HA HA! Cortix dodges each blast and rushes at Preach. Cortix starts to quickly send a punch to Preach. Preach:*catching the punch* That will never work. Cortix: It will. *sending a kick towards Preach, putting him down the floor* Preach:*gets up* You're good. *uses Instantaneous Movement to go behind him* Cortix: Have you forgotten that I am a Yadratian? *uses Instant Transmission to appear behind him* Preach and Cortix both send flurries of punches and kicks at each other. Brocc: Sorry, but I've never been the type to swing first so, go ahead. *Gets up and grins* Vetuck:*powering up a little* Alright then. *rushes towards Brocc* *calmly*Extension Wave. Vetuck fires of a wave at Brocc. Preach: I shouldn't doubt you in speed should I? Cortix: Your speed isn't strong enough. Blixil rushes towards Preach and tries to kick him. Preach:*jumps, dodging the kick* I saw that coming, so you both want to fight me then? Cortix: Blixil, plan that properly next time. Blixil: Don't worry. Preach*powers up explosively* Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *goes Super Saiyan* I'm guessing that you can't fight me now. Cortix: We weren't using that much power. *powers up calmly* Blixil:Yes.*powers up calmly* Brocc: *Clothes are dirty* Grr..... I will KILL YOU!!!!!!! *Goes Super Saiyan* I hope you're ready! Vetuck: This fight is going to be epic.*Goes Super Rava* You should have known. We're like racial cousins. Remember that. *running towards Brocc* The difference is, I'm much smarter. *firing a blast on the ground* Circular Wave! *fires a wave that goes underground* Wave comes up from the ground. Brocc: *Comes up from a hole in the ground, shirt partially ripped* *Chuckles then laughs loudly* OH, SO YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME, EH??? LET'S SEE HOW SMART YOU ARE!!!!!!!!! *Throws a golden ball in the air* Vetuck: Interesting. A big golden ball? I wonder how that fares. *stands* Blixil:*looking at the big ball* Not on my watch! *rushing towards the blast* Ki Trampoline. *fires of ki that wraps the golden ball, sending it up in the air* Preach:*looking at this* What? Blixil:*looking to Preach's friend* They could easily fight me, but they're hear to heal. Kale:*annoyed* I thought he could handle this. But he's helping the both of them. Blixil: Our job here isn't to kill you. It's actually tire you out. Brocc: Heh. Preach, should we ascend to the next level and wipe them out??? Cause they're starting to piss me off. Preach:*nods towards Brocc* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH*goes Super Saiyan 2* Crieb ship lands on Earth somewhere. Preach: Let's finish this. Brocc: *Transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 as well* Ready??? Vetuck: We aren't needed here anymore. Cortix: He's here. Blixil and Vetuck grab Cortix's back, then he uses Instant Transmission to another planet. Preach: Damn em'. They just escaped. Kale: They're. They will show up again, since you guys were struggling, Crieb will try to tire you and then they'll come back to kill you. However.. *reaching into his pocket* Catch *throwing sweets* It's a Kitspeed, that increases your speed, the other is Tom's Energy which will enhance that energy. Preach:*eating the sweet* This tastes disgusting. Brocc: *Goes to base form and eats them* I'm ready! Preach:*reverts to base form* *moves from Brocc* FUUU Brocc: Wait Preach. Preach:*stopping instantly* What? Brocc: What if we don't need fusion??? I doubt we can't take him on alone. Preach: Have you not felt his power at all? He's really powerful. *noticing that he's coming closer* The Tom's Energy doesn't make you insanely stronger, it's meant to let you last in a fight much longer. Brocc: I'm sure my 3rd form is more than enough to wipe him out! *Flies towards Crieb* Chapter 5: On the Brink Brocc is flying towards Crieb Kale: That idiot. Not being tactical. Crieb:*walking past Brocc* I've already hit you. Brocc: So you're Crieb.... Crieb: Yes I am. And I also can't help overhearing that you think Super Saiyan 3 will defeat me? Watch. Brocc would fall. Brocc: W-What the hell?! I guess I didn't eat enough... *Gets back up and fires a Spiraling Blast at Crieb* Crieb: Condensed Finger Beam. *fires into Brocc's move* A beam is seen heading towards Brocc. Preach: Brocc, move! Brocc: *Gets into a beam struggle with Crieb* GRRAH! *Puts more power into it* Crieb: *sarcastically* I'm so enjoying this fight. Crieb's beam goes inside Brocc's attack. Kale:*shouting* His move is going through your beam! Preach: Kale, pass me your Speed Sweet. Kale hands Preach a sweet. Preach eats it. Preach:*goes Super Saiyan 2* Here I come! Brocc: *Turns into a Super Saiyan 3* Grahhhhh!!!!! The blast easily goes inside Brocc's attack and hits him. Preach: Brocc! Preach swiftly uses Instantaneous Movement and ends up behind Crieb and attempts to hit. Crieb throws Preach on the ground. Crieb: I'm not here on invasion purposes. Here to wreck stuff for fun and for my family Brocc: *Damaged, but not to much due to evading blast partially* *Thoughts: This guy's power.... It's inane! Maybe... Maybe I do have to fuse to beat him! It's a little too soon to decide yet!* *Charges towards Crieb and engages in hand-to-hand combat* Category:Matrixpretty Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book Category:Roleplays Category:Dragon Ball OS Category:Collaboration